True Love
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: New Summary : Saat aku mendengar kematiannya, aku berdo'a untuknya. Namun, di sisi gelap di dalam hatiku aku bersyukur dan berharap kematiannya akan membebaskanmu dan juga hatimu darinya. Warn : SasuFemNaru. Semi M.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek.

Konoha High School sangat ramai karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat banyak siswa yang berkeliaran diluar kelas ataupun dikantin hanya beberapa siswa yang tinggal didalam kelas. Seperti Naruto dia baru saja selesai menulis surat . Surat yang selalu ia tulis selama tiga tahun terakhir ini selama jam istirahat dan selalu ia tunjukan untuk orang yang sama. Orang yang telah mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali menjejakan kakinya disekolah ini.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju loker sekolah dengan hati-hati dan sesekali melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Dia berhenti tepat disebuah loker yang bertuliskan nama Nara Shikamaru. Dengan hati-hati dia memasukan surat itu ke dalam loker dan menaruh sebuah bunga Lili Putih kesukaannya. Naruto tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan surat itu dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah mengamatinya.

.

.

Kelas IPA 1

Naruto tengah asik membaca sebuah buku ensiklopedia kedokteran hingga Sasuke datang Naruto tak menghiraukan kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa jengkel karena dihiraukan langsung memukul Naruto dengan sebuah kamus tebal.

.

.

"Aduuh... Teme apa yang kau lakukan .. HAH...?Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh " maki Naruto kesal.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh,dobe...!". jawabnya santai.

Naruto yang kesal langsung mengembungkan pipinya. 'kawaii' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Naru, prom night nanti bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit.. gugup.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh,sebelum akhirnya ia bicara. "Yosh,tentu saja" serunya semangat ,Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

.

.

Rumah Naruto

Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto di depan rumahnya. Tak lama orang yang ditunggu pun keluar. Mata Sasuke tak berkedip memandang Naruto yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Naruto menggunakan gaun berwarna biru langit sebatas dada hingga memperlihatkan pundak dan lehernya yang indah.

Bagian depan gaun itu 5 cm, diatas lutut hingga memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut pirangnya dikepang kesamping dengan poni rata depan dan sisi rambutnya sedikit di keluarkan dengan mahkota kecil yang menghiasi kepalanya. membuatnya terlihat bak seorang dewi yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Me...Teme!" Suara Naruto membuyarkan kegiatan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Hn.." jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Naruto merengut kesal. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sasuke senormal mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya. Mereka pun berangkat dengan mobil sport biru dongker milik Sasuke.

Tbc...

Author Note : Haii... ini fic pertama Eiji. Tapi fic ini udah pernah Eiji post di fb. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic jelek ini... -.- . apalagi kalo mo ninggalin jejak... :D. So, boleh minta Review... :3


	2. True Love Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Chapter ini ada adegan lime nya dikit,bagi yang anti tolong jangan dibaca.

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di acara prom night. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto dan dengan senang hati disambut oleh Naruto. Dia memberikan lengan kanannya, menyuruh Naruto agar memeluk lengannya.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju acara prom night dengan bergandengan. Ketika sampai di gedung prom night semua mata langsung menatap kagum pada mereka.

.

.

Kecuali, para fans girl Sasuke. Mereka melayangkan tatapan tajam pada gadis yang datang bersama Sasuke. Dalam hati mereka bertanya - tanya siapa gadis beruntung yang ada disamping Sasuke.

Selama ini yang mereka tahu, Sasuke tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Yah.. Kecuali sahabatnya yang nerd itu. Tapi gadis yang ada disamping Sasuke sekarang sangat jauh dari kesan nerd. Dalam hati pun mereka mengakui saat melihat gadis ini kesan cantik dan elegan lah yang muncul diotak mereka.

.

.

Suara sang Mc , yang memberitahu bahwa acara akan dimulai. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Acara pertama pun dimulai, musik mulai diputar. Semua pasangan termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

.

.

Tak terasa acara puncak pun Naruto tampak tak tertarik sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih keluar untuk berkeliling gedung. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah dikerubungi fansnya bagaikan gula yang dikerubungi semut...?.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah. Sungguh, tempat ini sangat luas. Selain, tempat acara prom night tadi, disini juga terdapat sebuah taman dan sebuah rumah kaca.

.

.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah kaca itu. Didalamnya terdapat berbagai tumbuhan langka dan tanaman obat - obatan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 'orang' itu. Lelaki itu tengah menyiram bunga yang errr... Layu...?

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana..?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kemarilah..!" ujarnya lagi. Namun Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tematnya. Akhirnya Shikamaru yang menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?" tanya Naruto setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang .

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." ujarnya santai, tetap menyiram bunga itu.

"Kenapa kau menyiram bunga yang sudah mati...?" tanya Naruto bingung.

.

.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru justru terkikik geli.

"Apa yang lucu...?" Naruto merengut kesal. Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya menyiram bunga itu.

"Untuk apa aku menyiram bunga yang sudah mati..?" .

"Ini adalah bunga Hyacinth. Bunga ini tidak mati. Seseorang pernah bilang padaku, bahwa bunga ini seperti kesempatan kedua. Suatu saat dia akan hidup dan mekar kembali. Namun... Dia tak pernah memberitahu cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali." jelas Shikamaru.

.

.

Naruto tampak terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mungkin... Dia ingin kau menemukan caranya sendiri."

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke tengah mencari Naruto. Hampir kesemua ruangan bahkan hingga keluar gedung. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang.

Matanya menyipit, mencoba melihat siapa yang tengah mengobrol dengan Naruto. Begitu mengetahui orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto adalah 'orang' itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Rumah Kaca

.

.

"Hey, aku belum tau siapa namamu. Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru."

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati dia membatin. 'Aku tau namamu Shika, sejak dulu.'

"Emmm... Shika orang yang memberitahumu tentang bunga Hyacinth ini siapa...?"

"Dia... tunanganku."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi tunanganmu." suara Naruto sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

"Kau salah.. Justru menurutku dia gadis yang paling malang. Karena memiliki tunangan seperti aku. Karena aku... dia mati." Naruto sedikit tersentak mengetahui kenyataan ini.

.

.

Jujur dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Senang atau Sedih. Senang karena artinya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru. Atau sedih karena melihat orang yang dia cintai terlihat begitu terpuruk.

"Naru, ini sudah malam." Suara datar Sasuke mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke terus menarik tangan Naruto hingga keparkiran mobil.

"Masuk" ujarnya dingin.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Suke... Pelan-pelan" cicit Naruto.

Sasuke mengerem mendadak . Mobilnya berhenti di jejeran pertokoan yang sudah tutup.

"Turun." namun Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya Sasuke yang turun. Dia menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'orang' itu. Dari suaranya tampak dia tengah menahan amarah.

"Kami hanya mengobrol. Lagi pula apa pun yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu." mata nya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto amarah Sasuke bertambah besar. Dia langsung menyudutkan Naruto ke tembok toko.

"Jadi... Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu..?" tanya Sasuke. Namun Naruto hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab. Sepertinya aku memang harus meberimu hukuman." maki Sasuke yang tak tahan karena Naruto terus diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Dengan kasar Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat jilat bibir bawah Naruto. Namun, Naruto terus mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tak memberi jalan.

Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Tubuh Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sasuke yang mulai terganggu dengan tangan Naruto. Mengunci kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala. Dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas kasar dada Naruto. Membuat Naruto memekik kaget dan membuka mulutnya.

Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Lidahnya langsung mengeksploitasi mulut Naruto.

(oke cukup... ini rate T... -.-)

Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

.

.

Dia kaget melihat kondisi Naruto yang begitu menyedihkan dengan bibir yang agak membengkak. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah orang yang membuat Naruto seperti ini adalah dia sendiri .

Tbc

Thanks For :

Hyull | ollanara511 | Gray Areader | Kyuuuuu | yukiko senju | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Fany Miyoko | uzuuchi007 | Guest | Yazumi | Baka55 | gothiclolita89 | | .

Author Note : akhirnya bisa nulis chap ini. Makasih buat yang udah mo baca dan ningggalin jejak dengan repiw,fav, or follow. Wordnya udah eiji panjangin. Jangan lupa repiw yah... :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf.." hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melepas jasnya lalu memakaikannya kepada Naruto.

Tangan pucatnya menarik tangan Naruto. Bermaksud ingin mengajak Naruto pulang. Namun, Naruto tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan itu..?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. Matanya memberanikan diri menatap oniks Sasuke secara langsung.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Genggaman tangannya dan Naruto pun terlepas.

"Jawab aku. Suke..." lirih Naruto.

"Tiga tahun... Selama tiga tahun ini aku selalu mencintaimu. Tapi.. kau tak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Kau selalu melihatnya... Yang ada dimata dan hatimu selalu 'dia'. Kau tau Naru, aku sakit setiap kali mengingat kenyataan itu. Meskipun ragamu selalu ada disisiku. Tapi, hati dan pikiranmu selalu tertuju padanya." ujar Sasuke, mengakui perasaannya kepada Naru, yang selalu ia pendam.

"Suke..." Naruto kaget, mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak.

"Kau tau, selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu Sahabat..?" ungkap Naruto jujur.

"Ya, aku tau" jawabnya lirih.

"Karena itu, kumuhon tolong henti-"

"Tapi, kumohon tolong jangan memintaku menghentikan perasaan ini. Sama seperti kau yang tak bisa berhenti mencintai Shikamaru. Tolong... setidaknya untuk saat ini biarkan aku mencintaimu. Sampai... perasaan ini menghilang dengan sendirinya." ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya permohonan Sasuke. Jujur.. itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Sasuke.

"Ayo.. kuantar kau pulang...!" ujar Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Jujur, Naruto canggung dengan keheningan yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi... dia sendiri bingung mau berbicara apa. Apalagi dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Naru.. kita sudah sampai." ucapan Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Emm.. Suke. Kita tetap menjadi sahabat kan...?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dobe " ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Bertindak seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Senyum Naruto mengembang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Teme.. kalau gitu aku masuk dulu" ujar Naruto senang. Karena Sasuke tak marah padanya dan tetap mau menjadi sahabatnya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah dan membencimu Naru. Hah~~ sepertinya aku terlalu mencintaimu." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Setelah itu Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Kelas IPA 1

Kelas ini tampak hening . Para murid mendengarkan dengan serius materi yang sedang diberikan guru mereka. Tentu saja karena materi ini merupakan nilai ujian Seni Budaya mereka. Mereka tak ingin nilai ujian mereka jelek bukan. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga. Mereka harus serius , apalagi mereka tengah mempersiapkan diri ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kuliah. Yah.. itulah tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ujian kalian kali ini adalah praktek . Ibu ingin kalian membawakan sebuah lagu dengan alat musik masing-masing. Dan ini adalah tugas individu. Dan ibu ingin tiap murid membawakan lagu yang ." jelas sang guru yang diketahui bernama Anko.

Jam Istirahat

"Teme~~~ " suara cempreng Naruto,mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa, dobe..?" tanyanya

"Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa...?" tanya Naruto menduduk'kan dirinya di kursi kosong disebelah Sasuke.

"Entahlah... aku belum memikirkannya" ujarnya cuek.

"Aissshh... kau ini, jangan terlalu cuek. Walau bagaimanapun ini nilai ujian." ujar Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Hah~~. Sudah kok" jawabnya tak tahan ketika melihat tatapan sebal Naruto yang ditujukan padanya.

"Wahhh... Lagu apa..?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke diam , lalu mendekatkan badannya kearah Naruto.

"Ra-ha-sia" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"TEME...!" teriak Naruto kencang, merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkikik geli, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya bisa mempermainkan Naruto.

"Kau, menyebalkan." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sambil menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Aisshh.. kau ini. Baiklah."

"Apa..? kau akan memberitahuku..?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Yah.. tapi nanti. Saat ujian praktek Seni Budaya." ujarnya disertai senyum kemenangan .

"Hah~~. Itu sih sama saja bohong. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu." ujar Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto pergi, senyum Sasuke perlahan menghilang.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dia berhenti disebuah pohon sakura. Lalu mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon itu.

"Nyaman sekali disini." sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Rupanya, tempat biasa aku tidur sudah mulai ada yang mengetahui." sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengagetkannya.

"Shikamaru.." tanpa sadar ia memekik agak keras.

"Hai, Naru." ujar Shikamaru . Dengan santai ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Jadi, kau selalu datang kesini untuk tidur..?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

"Yah.. begitulah." jawabnya santai.

"Ck,ck. Dasar pemalas..!"

"Terimakasih, pujiannya." bukannya tersinggung Shikamaru justru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Yak.. Itu bukan pujian." jawab Naruto sengit.

"Tapi, bagiku itu pujian." Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

Tanpa sadar mereka terus mengobrol akrab.

Sepasang mata oniks tampak tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi tanpa berniat untuk berbalik lagi. Ayolah untuk apa dia berbalik. Hanya membuatnya semakin tersakiti. Jadi, dia lebih memilih pergi. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang berbeda gender dan berbeda warna rambut yang sedang bercanda gurau.

.

.

Tak terasa hari berganti begitu cepat. Hari praktek Seni Budaya pun tiba. Satu per satu murid telah tampil ke depan. Dan murid tetakhir yang maju adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Begitu, sang guru menyebutkan namanya dia langsung bergegas ke depan. Tak lupa dengan sebuah gitar yang sudah ada ditangannya.

Sasuke pun mulai memainkan gitarnya. Tangannya dengan lihai memetik senar gitar itu. Lalu dia pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Jika memang diriku

Bukanlah menjadi Pilihan Hatimu

Mungkin sudah takdirnya

Kau dan Aku tak'kan mesti bersatu

Haruslah slalu kau tahu

Ku mencintaimu di sepanjang waktuku

Harus slalu kau tahu

Semua abadi untuk selamanya

Karena ku yakin

Cinta dalam hatiku

Hanya milikmu

Sampai akhir hidupku

Karena ku yakin

Di setiap hembus nafasku

Hanya dirimu

Satu yang selalu ku rindu

Semua tampak terdiam mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke. Mereka tahu, kalau Sasuke itu pintar bermain gitar. Hanya saja, mereka tak menyangka kalau Sasuke memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Ayolah.. bicara saja Sasuke sangat jarang. Yah... pengecualian untuk Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan memuji nya. Yah...kecuali... Naruto.

Dia terdiam. Matanya terus menatap Sasuke. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Tbc

Thanks For : | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Gray Areader | | ollanara511 | Hyull | Atarashi ryuuna | mifta cinya | yukiko senju | .faris | | aichan14 | Harpaairiry | Guest | .

Author Note : ehehe, akhirnya chap 3 selesai :D. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin jejak dengan repiw... :D. Eh, ada yang tau lagu diatas gak...? itu lagu Ungu yah meskipun udah agak lama... Tapi lagu itu bener bener ngebantu buat fic ini...:D. Jangan lupa repiw yah... :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Para murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang.

"Naru, ayo kita pulang." ajak Sasuke.

"Suke, kenapa kau memilih lagu itu...?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa, ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian waktu itu..?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya cepat. Sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju parkiran.

Hari ini mereka akan mengerjakan tugas berdua dirumah Naruto.

Diruang tengah keluarga Namikaze terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan tugas. Ah ... ralat, hanya Sasuke yang serius mengerjakan tugas. Karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya mencuri pandang diam-diam ke arah Sasuke. Entah, apa yang di pikirkan gadis yang kini berusia 17 tahun itu.

Sasuke sadar, dari tadi Naruto terus mengamatinya. Jujur, hal ini membuatnya risih.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan...?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya.

"Eh, anu... etto.." Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto gugup. 'uh... aku ketahuan yah..' batinnya

"Tidak kok..." jawab Naruto, setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Naru, kita bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan asal kau tau, kau bukan pembohong yang baik." ucap Sasuke menatap lurus mata Naruto.

"Suke, sudah aku bilang kan tidak ada." jawab Naruto keras kepala.

"Hah~~ baiklah kalau kau memang belum ingin cerita." Jawaban Sasuke yang begitu pengertian membuat rasa bersalah muncul dalam hati Naruto. Seandainya, hatinya belum terpikat oleh pesona sang Nara, mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

'Maaf,Suke' sesalnya dalam hati.

Tugas yang mereka kerjakan baru saja selesai, atau lebih tepatnya tugas yang Sasuke kerjakanan. Katena dari tadi Naruto hanya membantu membuat suasana ramai dengan ocehannya.

Sasuke kini tengah duduk santai sambil menonton tv, diruang keluarga Namikaze. Rumah ini memang sepi, karena hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah ini. Sedangkan penghuni yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang bernama 'pekerjaan'.

Naruto baru saja kembali dari dapur. Dia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi minuman dan beberapa cemilan ringan. Dia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Suke~~ aku tidak suka acara ini, ayo ganti chanelnya.." suara manja Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Memang kau ingin nonton, apa...?" tanya Sasuke.

"Larva" jawab Naruto cepat, disertai cengirannya.

"Isshh.. apa yang bagus dari filem itu..?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Suke, plisss..." Naruto memadang jurus andalannya puppy eyes. Akhirnya, Sasuke luluh juga.

Dan, disinilah mereka berdua duduk sambil menonton filem larva . Suara tawa Naruto memenuhi ruangan ini. Membuat Sasuke, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu lepas.

"Naru, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana...? setelah kelulusan ini...?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm... kau tau'kan dari dulu, aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Karena itu, aku ingin berkuliah di University Konoha. Disana tempat yang sangat bagus, selain karena fasilitasnya yang lengkap, dosen-dosen disana juga tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya." ujar Naruto sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia mengacak rambut Naruto, sayang.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti bisa menggapai cita-citamu." ucap Sasuke sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Lalu, Suke. Kau akan kuliah dimana...?" tanyanya.

"Emm... mungkin di Amerika." jawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Eeehhh... kenapa jauh sekali, tak bisakah kau kuliah disini saja. Kita bisa kuliah di satu universitas. ..." terdengar nada memohon dari suara Naruto. Ayolah selama ini mereka berdua tak pernah terpisahkan. Dimana ada Naruto disitu ada Sasuke. Begitupun, sebaliknya.

"Naru, aku juga ingin menggapai cita-citaku. Kau jangan egois." suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, ketika mengatakannya.

"Ma-af, Suke aku tak bermak-"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi." ucap Sasuke. Memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Naru, ini sudah Sore. Aku pulang." ucap Sasuke, melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Didalam mobil, Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa , benar kata Itachi -kakaknya.

'Ketika hati tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, rasa sakit datang memberikan jawaban.'

Sekarang, dia merasakannya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu membuatnnya sesak. Jujur, di dalam hatinya, dia juga ingin satu universitas dengan Naruto. Tapi, kalau terus berada di dekat gadis itu... bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakannya...?.

Karena itu dia lebih memilih pergi. Sasuke lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Tak terasa, hari kelulusan pun tiba. Semua siswa tampak bahagia. Karena hari yang mereka tunggu pun tiba.

Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Dia berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru, lalu menarik mereka berdua. Tanpa memperdulikan protes yang terus keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Naruto, mengajak mereka untuk photo bersama. Dan inilah hasil photo mereka bertiga. Naruto berada di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru..? . Ah... jangan tanya ekspresi mereka. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya, dan Sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

21.09.20xx

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sasuke ke Amerika. Semua keluarganya mengantarnya ke bandara. Naruto juga hadir disana. Dia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, lalu memeluk pemuda itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Naruto, menyembunyikan kepalanya kedalam dada Sasuke. Sasuke tau, Naruto menangis. Dia merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah. Karena itu, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." ucap Sasuke, mengankat kepala Naruto.

"Aku tau." jawabnya, matanya menatap dalam oniks didepannya.

Pemberitahuan pesawat membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Sasuke melangkah pergi. Sebelum pergi, untuk tetakhir kali dia kembali menatap keluarganya,keluarga Naruto, dan... matanya terhenti ketika menatap Naruto. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Tbc

Thanks For : | ollanara511 | kurumi | Guest | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Gray Areader | Zen ikkika | aichan14 | Hyull | Ahn Ryuuki | Teh gelas | Namikaze Asyifa | putri melati | Retnoelf | Guest | Guest| .

Author Note : Hah~~~ jujur eiji bingung banget mo nulis apa di chap 4 ini. Eiji kena Wb -.-. gomen, kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau feelnya yang kurang dapet. Makasih buat yang mo baca fic ini dan ninggalin repiw. Jadi... boleh minta repiw...? :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima.

4 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Sasuke, ke Amerika.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang melangkah memasuki gedung University Konoha. Kedatangannya menarik banyak perhatian, terutama para kaum Adam. Ayolah... laki-laki mana yang tak tertarik dengan gadis cantik sepertinya. Perangainya yang ramah dan otaknya yang pintar, menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri untuknya.

Gadis cantik itu adalah Naruto. Dia memang sudah banyak berubah. Bukan lagi seorang gadis nerd, seperti saat di Senior High School dulu. Saat ini, dia adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran . Dan ada satu perubahan terbesar, sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi.

"Shika..." dia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Naru, kenapa tidak masuk...? Bukankah, sekarang kau ada kelas." tanya nya pada sang kekasih. Naruto merengut kesal, mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Huh... aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." ujarnya, sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku ensiklopedia kedokteran tentang bedah saraf.

"Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak suka aku datang, aku pergi." Naruto berkata sebal, lalu akan melangkah pergi.

"Hey, kau tambah jelek kalau memasang ekspresi seperti itu." ujar Shikamaru, menahan tangan Naruto. Naruto tetap memasang ekspresi sebal, tak memperdulikan candaan kekasihnya.

"Isshh... kau marah yah...? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mentraktir mu ramen pulang nanti. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak jadi." ujar Shikamaru seraya memasang pose berpikir.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah.

"Siapa yang marah..? aku tidak marah ." Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, melihat sikap kekasihnya yang bisa berubah dengan cepat.

"Pulang nanti aku tunggu di depan kelas. Sekarang kau masuk,ne..?"

"Ha'i."

Naruto, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ekspresi senang tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sungguh, dia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Cintanya kepada sang Nara, ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. 2 tahun lalu, Shikamaru menyatakan cintanya. Itu adalah hari paling indah dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang dia dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih. Ah... kurang tepat, mungkin sepasang tunangan...?

Bukankah sebulan lagi dia dan Shikamaru akan bertunangan..? Jadi, tak salah kan..?

Dia berhenti di depan kelasnya, lalu melangkah masuk.

Skip Time

Shikamaru, dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya di depan kelas. Dia tersenyum saat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Maaf lama."

"Tak, apa. Ayo." mereka berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Sesuai janjinya, hari ini Shikamaru akan mentraktir Naruto makan ramen.

Mereka akan makan ramen di kedai langganan Naruto. Di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Techi-jiisan, seperti biasa aku pesan 2 ramen jumbo." ujar Naruto, disertai cengirannya.

"Aku ramen biasa saja, paman." ujar Shikamaru.

Setelah ramen pesanan mereka datang, mereka pun makan bersama.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ketika mereka sampai ditaman ini. Mereka duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru, menyamankan dirinya dipundak hangat itu.

"Shika, kau tahu... bagiku hal ini bagaikan mimpi. Kau ada di sisiku, dan menggengam tanganku. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan. Jujur, ada perasaan takut. Takut, kebahagiaan ini hanya mimpi dan akan berakhir." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika mengatakan itu. Shikamaru diam, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bukannya menjawab,tangannya justru mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aaww... sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Naruto, dia langsung duduk tegak dan menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Sakit..?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab sengit.

"Berarti itu bukan mimpi." ujar Shikamaru santai, menarik kepala Naruto agar menyandar lagi di pundaknya.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti otakmu yang sudah bodoh itu, jadi semakin bodoh." potong Shikamaru.

"Hey.. aku tidak bodoh. Meski tidak sejenius kau. Tapi, meskipun aku bodoh... Kau tetap akan mencintaiku kan...?" tanya Naruto, sedikit menggoda Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, sangat malah." jawaban jujur Shikamaru, membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Kau terlalu jujur." ungkap Naruto, setelah berhasil menormalkan diri.

"Tak ada gunanya berbohong, lagipula kebohongan dalam sebuah hubungan... hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit." jelas Shikamaru menatap mata safir Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru dan mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua kini ada di dalam mobil Shikamaru.

"Naru, bagaimana kalau pertunangan kita hanya mengundang kerabat dekat dan teman-teman dekat saja...? Aku tak suka pesta yang terlalu mewah ." usul Shikamaru, matanya tetap fokus menatap jalan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apa si Teme itu akan datang yah..? Kenapa dia tak pernah memberiku kabar semenjak pergi ke Amerika...?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tapi Shikamaru mendengarnya. Hanya saja dia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan lebih memilih diam.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Hati-hati." ucapnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi kanan Shikamaru, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam di dalam mobil dengan wajah yang memerah.

New York, Amerika Serikat.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kota Sasuke berada, terdengar bunyi musik yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Lampu di ruangan ini tampak remang. Karena memang di desain seperti itu.

"Hey.. Bro, apa kau tak berniat turun,hm...? Lihat disana banyak gadis yang menatap lapar padamu.." goda salah satu teman Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu.

Sasuke memandang bosan, mendengar perkataan Suigetsu. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik. Dia lebih memilih duduk di meja bar, sambil menikmati segelas vodka yang ada di tangannya. Toh... dia kesini hanya untuk minum. Bukan untuk 'bermain' .

Dia melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. Jam itu menunjukan tepat pukul dua belas malam waktu setempat. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena melihat waktu yang sudah larut. Lagipula, besok dia ada kelas pagi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, matanya menatap fokus ke jalan raya.

'Sudah 4 tahun yah, aku merindukanmu Naru...' ucapnya dalam hati.

Matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden apartemen Sasuke, yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak ada yang berbeda, hari ini masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Sasuke melangkah menuju kampusnya dengan santai. Teriakan para fans girlnya tak ia perdulikan.

'Ck, tidak di Jepang maupun disini perempuan sama saja' batinnya jengkel. Ayolah... Sasuke itu orang yang benci keributan. Apalagi ini masih pagi, dan ia sudah mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"Wow, seperti biasa kedatanganmu memang selalu di iringi musik yang merdu, eh..." ujar Suigetsu sambil menahan tawa, melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sudah di tekuk.

"Ck, sialan kau.." tawa Suigetsu meledak mendengar nada tidak suka Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Suigetsu.

"Wow.. I'm just kidding bro.." Suigetsu langsung menghentikan tawanya mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Mereka berdua lalu melangkah bersama di temani celotehan Suigetsu, yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman tak jelas oleh Sasuke. (Dasar irit kata -.-).

Kelas tampak ribut, karena sekarang adalah mata kuliah Prof. Hatakhe Kakashi. Semua penghuni kampus pun tau, kalau dosen itu suka sekali terlambat, dengan berbagai alasan.

Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah asik mendengarkan lagu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan sang tak memperdulikannya dan tetap asik mendengarkan lagu. Matanya mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Sasuke, risih karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Tidak... hanya saja, aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kau itu tampan, kaya, pintar, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Bahkan ada yang dengan berani menyatakan cintanya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang kau terima. Bukankah itu aneh...?" jelas Suigetsu panjang lebar kepada Sahabatnya.

"Hn." jawaban Sasuke yang -sangat pendek. Membuat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Suigetsu.

"Cih.. dasar." Suigetsu yang kesal langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sasuke tengah duduk di sebuah taman di belakang kampusnya. Matanya sibuk membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Getaran di ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

' Aniki Calling ' alisnya menyernyit melihat nama yang tertera di layar dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"My lovely, otouotou..." terdengar suara Itachi.

"Ck, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Baka Aniki." dengusnya kasar.

"Aisshh.. ternyata otoutou ku tak merindukan ku.." Ucap Itachi mendramatisir suasana. Terdengar suara helaan nafas Sasuke.

"Oke. Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Lusa nanti, Naruto akan... bertunangan. Kaasan dan Tousan ingin kau pulang ke Jepang. Kau harus datang." suara Itachi berubah tegas ketika mengatakan itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia terdiam mendengar kabar ini. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana setelah mendengar kabar ini.

"Otoutou, apa kau mendengarku..?" terdengar nada kawatir dari suara Itachi.

"Hn, aku dengar Niisan." Suara Sasuke sangat datar, ketika menjawabnya. Sekarang giliran sang Uchiha sulung yang terdiam. Sasuke tak pernah memanggilnya 'Niisan' kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Otoutou, kau baik-baik saja...?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Itachi. 'Tentu saja, dia tidak baik-baik saja, Baka. Bukankah kau juga tau kalau adik mu itu mencintai Naru-chan' batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak perlu kawatir, Niisan. Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kaasan dan Tousan." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sementara di tempat Itachi, dia tengah memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Dia tahu, kabar ini pasti berat untuk Sasuke.

Langit kota New York tampak indah bila dilihat dimalam hari. Terutama bila dilihat dari ketinggian apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen Sasuke memang di desain, untuk menampilkan keindahan kota New York. Namun, pemandangan itu tak membuat Sasuke tertarik sama sekali. Matanya hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela apartemennya, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak..? Padahal ini sudah 4 tahun..." Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari mata oniksnya.

Tbc...

Thanks For : | Hyull | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | aichan14 | Inez Arimasen | Fany Miyoko | hanazawa kay | Arum Junnie | yukiko senju | Namikaze Asyifa | mifta cinya | ollanara511 | Baka55 | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Honami Fukushima | za hime | Retnoelf | Guest | .

Author Note : ehehe, akhirnya chap ini selesai. Wordnya udah di panjangin... :D . Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin ripiw yang positif... :). Oh iya, eiji cuman mo bilang meskipun di chap ini bagian Shika lumayan banyak. Tapi fic ini gak bakal melenceng dari pair utamanya...

Boleh minta ripiw... :3


	6. Chapter 6 : She is mine

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+ ( Semi M )

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan **click back.**

**Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Jepang**

Sasuke melangkah dengan pasti di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, dia memantapkan hatinya untuk datang kesini. Mata oniksnya memandang sekitar dan terpaku pada seorang lelaki tua bernama Danzo yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya.

Lelaki tua itu, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu ia membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya dan Tuan sudah menunggu anda dimansion Namikaze. Apa anda ingin pulang dulu atau langsung ke mansion Namikaze..?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kita langsung saja." jawabnya datar.

Selama perjalanan mata Sasuke tak henti memandang keluar jendela.

'Jepang tak banyak berubah.' sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah rupawannya.

**Mansion Namikaze**

Naruto tengah mematut dirinya dihadapan sebuah cermin. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sangat cantik Naru-chan." sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Kaasan." Naruto melangkah mendekati Kushina, lalu memeluk wanita itu. Kushina balas memeluk putrinya. Dielus nya punggung Naruto sayang.

"Sayang acara akan segera dimulai." suara dari Minato, menghentikan kegiatan anak dan ibu itu.

Naruto berjalan didampingi Minato. Mata safirnya bertemu dengan Shikamaru, lelaki itu tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Membuat senyum bahagia terukir diwajah Naruto.

Acara pertunangan pun berjalan sempurna. Wajah bahagia tampak jelas di wajah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, semua pandangan mengarah ke pintu masuk.

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sahabat yang selama empat tahun ini tak pernah ditemuinya kini ada di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Dia lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat, namun tak ada balasan. Naruto menyernyit heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku Teme...?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tak membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan selamat." ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin. Hati Naruto, sedikit tertohok ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat dingin. Tapi, dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." ucap Naruto tulus, namun Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pesta itu. Shikamaru dari kejauhan memperhatikan mereka. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Di tepuknya pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naru, mungkin Sasuke hanya belum siap. Aku tau bagaimana perasaannya padamu." ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. 'Sejak kapan Shikamaru mengetahui perasaan Sasuke' batinnya bingung.

Tapi, Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuknya..?

Sasuke keluar dari Mansion Namikaze, dia melihat Danzo tengah menunggunya.

Danzo membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke telah sampai didepannya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi .

Dan disinilah Sasuke berakhir, di sebuah Club Elite di Konoha. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang melandanya dengan segelas vodka yang ada di tangannya. Matanya memandang kosong segelas vodka yang isinya hanya setengah itu. Deringan ponselnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. 'Tousan' jujur dia malas mengangkat telepon itu, pasti Tousan nya akan menceramahinya karena langsung pergi dari pesta pertunangan itu, namun dering telepon yang tak henti berbunyi mulai mengusiknya, akhirnya dia memilih mengangkat telepon itu.

"Suke, kau dimana...?" Sasuke menyernyit heran ketika mendengar suara Fugaku yang tak biasa.

"Ada apa Tousan...?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Naruto dan keluarganya mengalami... kecelakaan." terdengar helaan nafas Fugaku ketika mengatakan hal itu.

**Skip Time**

Tangan Sasuke terus menggemgam tangan rapuh itu. Seolah tangan itu akan pergi selamanya bila ia melepaskan genggamannya. Sudah hampir dua bulan Naruto terbaring koma, semenjak kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Naruto dan.. Shikamaru. Dan sudah hampir dua bulan pula Sasuke terus menunggu Naruto. Matanya memandang sendu gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

'Sadarlah dobe...' pergerakan tangan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya . Perlahan kedua kelopak safir itu terbuka.

"Siapa kau..?" tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Dia lalu menekan tombol darurat yang ada di dekat ranjang untuk memanggil dokter. Setelah pemeriksaan dokter selesai, kini dia tahu apa yang dialami Naruto. Gadis itu mengalami Amnesia, karena benturan keras yang terjadi padanya saat kecelakaan.

**2 Tahun kemudian, New York, Amerika Serikat**

'Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat .'

**Deg**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi abstrak yang tidak bisa diingat dengan jelas detailnya dan menyuarakan suara-suara aneh yang membuat kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Mimpi buruk lagi...?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian, dia menyalakan lampu kecil yang ada di dekat nya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." ucap Naruto lirih. Dia akan beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau...?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak suka.

"Aku mau ambil air"

"Biar aku yang ambilkan." ucap Sasuke datar. Lalu dia memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, selepas kepergian Sasuke. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

**Naruto POV**

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengingat apa yang barusan aku lihat di dalam mimpiku. Namun aku tak bisa, setiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya rasanya kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum.

**Naruto POV Off**

Karena terlalu terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri. Naruto tak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah ada di depannya. Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air minum yang langsung habis oleh Naruto dalam sekali tenggak.

"Tidurlah besok kita akan berangkat pagi." ucapnya sambil berbaring kembali di sebelah Naruto.

Namun Naruto tak mendengarkannya dan memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto, ketika gadis itu tak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Naru, tidur. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa...?" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Lagipula, besok kita punya banyak waktu di pesawat." jawab Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia menarik paksa lengan Naruto membuat Naruto berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Mulailah menghitung tomat." ucap Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pelukan Sasuke hangat dan nyaman. Naruto akui itu. Saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini dia merasa terlindungi. Tanpa sadar Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku janji tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi." ucap Sasuke sebelum Naruto benar-benar terlelap.

Tbc...

**Thanks For : | ollanara511 | Hyull | mifta cinya | Kei Deiken | aichan14| Namikaze Asyifa | Arum Junnie | Nara Kiki | .9 | hanazawa kay | Gray Areader | uchihatachibana | akane. | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Guest | Baka55 | Lolo | Ahn Ryuuki |. **

Author Note : Yow... makasih yang masih mau baca sampe chap ini... :D. Ceritanya makin ngaco aja yah...? Tapi ini yang ada di pikiran Eiji.. So, kalo kalian gak suka tinggal click back aja... :). Oh iya sebenernya ficnya mau di update besok pas tanggal 10. Pas hari ulang tahun Naruto, tapi karena besok eiji bakal seharian di sekolah jadi di update sekarang. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ninggalin ripiw yang 'membangun'. Sampe ketemu di chap depan... :D. Jangan lupa ripiw yah... -.-. Happy Birthday Naru.. .. Jaga Naru baik-baik ya Ayam... wkwkwk.. XD


	7. Chapter 7 : Cause Your My Love

**Alooohaaa... :D**

**Masih ada yang nunggu fic aneh ini gak...? :3.**

**Eh, Ei kalo update terlalu cepet gak sih...? Tapi gak papalah itung-itung sebagai ganti rugi karena fic ini alurnya kecepetan... -.- #pisss (-.-)V**

**Oh iya pertanyaan kalian bakal ke jawab di chap ini.. :D. **

.

.

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+ ( Semi M )

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Jepang**

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, saat tiba di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang pria tua yang bernama Danzo datang menghampiri mereka setelah mereka keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda." sapa pria itu sopan. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Silahkan tuan muda, nona. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda dirumah." ucap pria itu lagi, lalu membawa Sasuke dan Naruto menuju mobil yang telah menunggu di parkiran.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke terus terdiam, matanya hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela. Bahkan, keberadaan Naruto yang ada disampingnya pun seolah terlupakan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke memang menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering uring-uringan sendiri semenjak Fugaku meminta ia kembali ke Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan puncaknya hari ini ia tidak menggulum senyumnya sedikitpun bahkan untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bekerja disini." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menyernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku sudah bicara pada Kaasan, kau akan membantunya di cafe."

"Tapi, Suke..."

"Kau akan mulai bekerja jam 10 dan selesai sebelum aku pulang kantor." ucap Sasuke, tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan memilih menuruti perintah Sasuke. Begitulah Sasuke. Dia sangat otoriter terhadap Naruto dan selalu mengatur hidup Naruto, tanpa terkecuali. Jujur... terkadang Naruto merasa lelah dan muak akan sikap Sasuke, tapi ada bagian dari dalam diri Naruto yang selalu ingin menurutinya dan tak ingin meninggalkannya.

.

.

**Naruto Pov On**

2 tahun lalu, saat aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok Sasuke lah yang aku lihat. Saat itu sosoknya sangat asing di mataku. Dia bilang namaku Namikaze Naruto dan dia adalah tunanganku. Tapi... sampai satu tahun kami bersama, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Kupikir.. mungkin ini efek karena aku lupa ingatan dan tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku." itulah yang ia ucapkan saat aku bilang tidak mengingatnya. Dan ia membuktikan ucapannya. Meskipun memakan waktu yang cukup lama, setidaknya sampai setahun yang lalu.

**Naruto POV Off**

"Ayo turun." suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, lalu turun mengikuti Sasuke memasuki mansion Uchiha. Mansion yang hanya dapat Naruto kunjungi sekali dalam setahun pada saat perayaan natal. Dan itupun hanya sehari, karena besoknya Sasuke pasti sudah membawa Naruto kembali ke New York.

"Naru-chan, Kaasan sangat merindukanmu." Mikoto menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Ne, Kaasan. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." jawab Naruto masih dalam pelukan Mikoto. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Dasar anak nakal." ucap Mikoto, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memeluk anak laki-lakinya.

.

.

Tidak seperti yang di harapkan, makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha tidak seceria biasanya. Kali ini suasana lebih hening dan hanya terdengar dentingan bunyi alat makan.

"Kalian akan tinggal disinikan...?" tanya Mikoto sekaligus memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tidak. Aku sudah membeli rumah yang dekat dengan kantor dan cafe." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kalian belum menikah tidak baik kalau kalian tinggal bersama." ucap Fugaku. Jelas sekali, ia tidak menyetujui keputusan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, percepat pernikahannya." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah, kami akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian. Tapi sampai hari itu tiba, kalian harus tinggal terpisah dan biarkan Naru-chan tinggal disini." ucap Mikoto mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"TIDAK." sahut Sasuke keras atau bisa dibilang ia membentak ibunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Jaga bicaramu ! berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada ibumu." ucap Fugaku tak kalah kerasnya dengan Sasuke.

"Tousan. Aku sudah menurutimu untuk kembali kesini meskipun aku tidak mau. Dan sebagai gantinya aku hanya ingin pernikahan kami dipercepat. Bukannya malah memisahkan aku dengan Naruto."

"Dasar anak bodoh. Memisahkan apanya..? Dia hanya tinggal bersama kami." geram Fugaku karena sikap Sasuke.

"Suke..." Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, berusaha menenangkannya. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke justru menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

"Aku sudah menuruti Tousan untuk kembali dan bekerja disini. Tapi, hanya sampai disini batas toleransiku. Diluar hal itu sepenuhnya adalah keputusanku. Permisi!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dasar keras kepala."ucap Fugaku lelah.

"Tousan Kaasan, aku akan bicara dengannya." ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan. Kamarnya gelap karena ia tidak menyalakan lampu, tapi masih ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui beranda yang terbuka. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang membelakangi Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh saat Naruto menutup pintu, namun tidak berbalik.

"Kenapa...? Kau juga lebih memilih tinggal terpisah denganku...?" tanya Sasuke langsung dan masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Suke, ini Jepang. Bukan Amerika. Orang tuamu hanya ingin menjaga nama baik keluarga. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara sampai kita menikah." bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar Naruto memundurkan kakinya satu langkah saat Sasuke mendelik kearahnya. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah kesalahan besar.

"Menikah...? Kapan...? Satu bulan...? Dua bulan..? Atau satu tahun, HAH...?" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Mereka sudah menjanjikan pernikahan sejak enam bulan lalu, tapi mana...? Mereka malah menyuruhku pulang dan membuatmu jauh dariku."ucap Sasuke lagi lirih.

"Menjauh bagaimana maksudmu..? Kita hanya tinggal terpisah dan kau bisa kemari kapan saja, inikan rumahmu ! Lagipula, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ucap Naruto tidak sabar, entahlah Naruto seperti dihadapkan dengan seorang anak kecil yang keras kepala.

"Kau.." ucap Sasuke tertahan, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melewati satu malam tanpa kau disisiku Naru." Sasuke terlihat frustasi ketika mengatakan itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke."Aku juga, Suke. Aku tak bisa melewati malamku tanpamu." ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan menyerukkan kepalanya disela leher dan bahu Naruto.

"Tapi, bertahhanlah. Sampai kita menikah. Demi keluargamu,ne." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah mengecupi bahu Naruto dan menjilat leher Naruto.

"Aaahh Suke... Sebaiknya akuh... Aaaahh." Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya apa, honey hmmm.." bisiknya lirih dan mengecupi telinga Naruto, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sasuke mulai menghisap-hisap kecil leher Naruto dan membuat tanda disana.

"Sukkeh, jangan disituhh. Aaahh..nanti Kaasan.." susah payah Naruto berbicara, tapi yang keluar malah desahan-desahan yang semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dalam. "Biar saja mereka tahu, mungkin dengan kau hamil kita bisa menikah dengan cepat."

"APA." Naruto memekik kaget, saat Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"Malam ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan tidur, honey.." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

"Hoaamm.." Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk kesekian kali. Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dan baru membiarkan Naruto terlelap saat menjelang subuh.

"Naru-chan, kau lelah..? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja.." ujar Mikoto lembut. Naruto tersenyum simpul, lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa Kaasan. Lagipula, ini baru setengah hari."

"Maaf, karena Sasuke kau jadi harus bekerja disini." ucap Mikoto sarat akan penyesalan. "Anak itu memang sangat keras kepala, apalagi menyangkut tentang dirimu." ucap Mikoto lagi.

"Tak apa, Kaasan. Dengan begini aku jadi bisa membantu Kaasan."

"Tapi pekerjaan ini sebenarnya bisa dikerjakan oleh pekerja paruh waktu, dan bukan kau."

Naruto tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Entahlah, Naruto juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke dengan memintanya untuk membantu ibunya di cafe, padahal menjaga kasir bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun. Dan akhirnya, Naruto tak bisa bekerja sesuai bidangnya.

Naruto menunduk dalam pada Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan cafe. "Sampai besok, Kaasan." ucap Naruto. "Ne, hati-hati di jalan." jawabnya dan menepuk bahu Naruto ringan. Naruto mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar, menghampiri mobil Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto, Fugaku, maupun Mikoto tidak ada yang bisa mencegah keinginan Sasuke untuk tinggal dirumah yang ia beli. Dan dengan begitu membuat Naruto semakin terkekang.

Setiap hari Naruto diantar jemput oleh Sasuke ke cafe, dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kantor..?" tanya Naruto begitu masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

"Biasa saja." jawab Sasuke datar sembari menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Suke, aku harus ke supermarket sebentar. Kita tidak mempunyai apapun di kulkas." ucap Naruto.

"Kita pergi bersama." jawabnya, matanya tetap fokus menatap jalan raya.

**Naruto POV On**

Kupikir ini ide yang cukup bagus mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan meskipun hanya ke supermarket. Dia cukup banyak menjelaskan beberapa jenis barang yang tidak bisa aku temui di New York. Disini aku juga cukup banyak menemukan makanan yang bisa dimakan gratis sebagai tester. Tapi berita buruknya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak makanan Jepang. Sedangkan, Sasuke memasukan belanjaan yang tidak kumengerti cara memasaknya.

"Suke, bisakah kita makan dengan makanan yang biasanya." kataku saat kulihat ia memasukan makanan yang bernama _Aburage _. Dia menatapku sesaat lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomen, aku lupa kau belum terbiasa." katanya dan mengembalikan beberapa barang kembali ke raknya.

Setelah membayar ke kasir, aku menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengambil mobil di pintu masuk.

**Naruto POV Off**

.

.

"Naruto." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Terlihat seorang pria berparas tampan dimasing-masing pipinya terdapat tato segitiga dia menatap Naruto lekat. Pria itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ne, siapa kau...?" tanya Naruto.

"Ka-kau benar-benar Naruto, Namikaze Naruto...?" tanya pria yang bernama Kiba dengan nada tak percaya.

Naruto menyernyitkan keningnya bingung, saat mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. 'Kalau dia tidak yakin, kenapa dia memanggil namaku..?' batin Naruto jengkel.

"Kau siapa..?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak mengenalku...?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. Dia berjalan semakin dekat kearah Naruto, lalu menatap mata safir Naruto dalam.

**Deg**

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat saat matanya di tatap penuh selidik oleh Kiba. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur satu langkah.

"Ka-kau mengenalku...?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku." gumam Kiba lirih.

"Bu-bukan begitu." sela Naruto.

"Maaf, bukan aku melupakanmu. Tapi... " Naruto sedikit ragu saat akan menceritakan apa yang dia alami pada orang yang baru ia temui.

"Tapi...?" tanya Kiba, menunggu.

"Sebenarnya 2 tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun." jawab Naruto akhirnya. 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengenalku, jadi kupikir tidak masalah untuk memberitahunya.' batin Naruto.

"Apa...? Kecelakaan..?" mata Kiba membelalak saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto ini. Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

**Tiiinnn... Tiinnn...**

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara klakson mobil Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali ! Jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing !" kesal Sasuke begitu Naruto masuk ke mobilnya.

"Dia hanya menanyakan jalan." bohong Naruto. Entahlah, Naruto rasa ia tidak perlu bicara yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa dia pikir kau ini penunjuk jalan...? Memangnya tidak ada bagian informasi atau security...?"

"Sudahlah Suke. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diributkan."

Sasuke mendengus kasar, kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia melajukan mobilnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dari sudut matanya Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"Mulai besok setiap jam makan siang kau akan bersamaku." ucap Sasuke tegas atau bisa dikatakan perintah. "Kita akan makan siang bersama." tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa..? Saat jam makan siang cafe sangat ramai." protes Naruto.

"Karena itu, tadi kulihat kau selalu tersenyum pada pelanggan pria. Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana cara mereka menatapmu..?"

"Ya ampun Suke, mereka itu pelanggan. Masa aku harus cemberut saat melayani mereka." ucap Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan sikap kekanakan Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu tersenyum semanis itu pada mereka. Senyum itu hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya. Mengerti." perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Cih.. kekanak-kanakan."

Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto dan memelototinya. "Kenapa..?" tantang Naruto balas melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau selamat karena ini masih di jalan, kalau tidak aku pasti akan langsung menyerangmu." Naruto sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang selalu memegang kata-katanya, bahkan dulu saat di New York mereka pernah bercinta di dalam perpustakaan karena Naruto lupa waktu dan membuat Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama. Seberapa pun mereka bertengkar pasti akan selalu berakhir di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa..? Kau takut..?" ejek Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Pushy." desis Sasuke.

"I'm not pushy, Mr. Uchiha. Malam ini biar aku yang memimpin." jawab Naruto tak terima dirinya disebut 'pushy'.

"Ash your wish my honey.." sahut Sasuke disertai seringaiannya.

Tbc

**Thanks For : | mifta cinya | Fany Miyoko | uchihatachibana | Gray Areader | Namikaze Asyifa | Nara Kiki | ollanara511 | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | uzumakinamikazehaki | Atarashi Ryuuna | aichan14 | Ahn Ryuuki | .faris | hanazawa kay | Arum Junnie | za hime | Inez Arimasen | xiaooo | Guest | Guest | Nara Kamijo | qwERt |.**

**Author Note : Nah, sekarang ketahuan'kan kalo Sasuke ama Naruto belum nikah... XD. Ei, gak bakal bikin kamu dapetin Naru semudah itu meski Shika dah pergi... #ketawa setan.. XD. Dan kenapa mereka tinggal serumah..? :3 . Itu karena mereka tinggal di Amerika. Yah... taulah gaya hidup di Amerika kayak gimana.. (-.-). Udah ah, kepanjangan nyerocosnya. Wordnya dah Ei tambahin... Jangan lupa ripiw yah... :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+ ( Semi M )

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Suara erangan dan desahan terdengar jelas dari kamar Sasuke dan Naruto di rumah baru mereka.

"Aahhh..Sukkeh..." Naruto melenguh sambil mendekap kepala Sasuke, saat milik pria itu menekan kuat titik ternikmatnya. Membuat ia klimaks sementara Sasuke menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau lelah..?" bisik Sasuke lembut mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan bergelung turun dari atas badan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menarik selimut dan memeluk Naruto posesif.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." ucap Sasuke lembut dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Apa...?" gumam Naruto, di dada Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah bicara pada orang asing, siapapun itu. Atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari rumah ini. Bahkan sesentipun." ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada lembut namun tegas.

"Hmmm.." Naruto kembali bergumam, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang di katakan Sasuke, karena ia terlalu lelah setelah aktifitas yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto." bisik Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Naruto meletakan kopi pesanan pelanggannya. Ia baru hendak berbalik menuju konter tapi ada tangan yang menahan lengannya.

"Nona Namikaze." sapa seorang pria begitu Naruto menghadapnya. Naruto begitu terkejut saat melihat pria yang semalam ia temui di supermarket datang ke cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ka-kau, bukankah pria yang semalam..?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya. Entah untuk alasan apa Naruto sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Plat nomer." sahut pria itu cepat. "Berkat plat nomer mobil yang kau tumpangi semalam. Apa kau punya waktu..?" tanya pria tersebut to the point.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah takut ada yang melihat mereka. "Lima belas menit lagi, kutunggu kau di parkiran gedung sebrang." bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin, namun pria itu masih bisa mendengarnya. "Dan kuharap kau membawa mobil." ucap Naruto lagi, sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

**Tokk tokkk**

"Masuk." sahut orang dari balik pintu. Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dengan sedikit gugup, ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan berbohong.

"Oh, Naru-chan. Ada apa..? Apa ada masalah di bawah..?" tanya Mikoto ramah.

"Tidak, Kaasan. Aku hanya... hanya mau minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan." kata Naruto tertunduk.

"Benarkah...?" tanya Mikoto kawatir. "Apa perlu Kaasan telpon Sasuke..?" tanya nya lagi.

"Tidak perlu Kaasan." ucap Naruto cepat. "Aku hanya anemia, aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

"Tapi, Sasuke bisa marah kalau dia tau kau sakit, dan tidak ada yang memberitahunya."

"Tenang Kaasan. Ini hanya anemia. Dan aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar." keringan dingin mulai mbasahi tengkuk Naruto, sulit baginya untuk terus beralasan.

"Tapi, Naru-chan..."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Kaasan." potong Naruto cepat, sebelum calon ibu mertuanya itu berbicara lagi.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat keluar dari cafe. Dia menyebrang menuju parkiran gedung seberang. Naruto menghampiri pria yang tadi mengunjunginya di cafe. Pria itu terkesan elegan dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal namun terkesan rapi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kap mobilnya.

"Menunggu lama...?" sapa Naruto, pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Pria itu menggulum senyumnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Karena kau sudah disini aku ingin menujukan suatu tempat padamu."

"Kemana..?" Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Naik saja." jawab Kiba, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto.

**Naruto POV On**

Aku sedikit ragu saat pria yang tidak kuketahui namanya ini mengajak ku memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah.

"Ini rumah siapa...?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ini rumahmu."

"Apa..?" aku terbelalak kaget saat mendengar jawabannya. Rumahku...? Sejak kapan aku punya rumah di Jepang..?

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingat apapun...? Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba mencari identitas dirimu...?"

"Identitas...? Aku tau siapa diriku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dulu aku berkuliah di University Konoha. Kemudian, karena kecelakaan aku pindah ke New York dan meneruskan pendidikan ku disana." jelas ku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu..?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal." jawabku mantap.

"Apa kau pernah mengunjungi makam orang tuamu...?" tanyanya lagi. Dia seperti detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Tentu. Setiap natal aku pasti mengunjungi mereka."

"Bagaimana orang tuamu meninggal dan bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan..?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakan hal itu padamu..?" protesku. Dia benar-benar seperti sedang mengorek-ngorek kehidupanku.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku hanya ingin mendengar versimu dan versiku.

"Versiku..?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

Pria di depanku ini tersenyum miris. Kenapa dia..?. "Kau membuatku bingung..?" kataku terus terang.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui mobil yang kau naiki semalam adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke." katanya dengan nada sinis kemudian ia kembali tersenyum miris. "Tragis." katanya lirih tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau kenal Sasuke..?" tanyaku kaget ternyata pria di depanku ini mengenal tunanganku.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalnya. Karena, 2 tahun lalu kami berseteru di pengadilan."

"Pengadilan..?" tanyaku bingung. Setahuku Sasuke tidak pernah terlibat kasus hukum.

Dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatapku tajam. "Dan itu untuk membelamu, Naruto."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Apa kau tak bisa menceritakannya dengan jelas." sejujurnya aku takut dengan apa yang akan orang ini katakan. Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkata. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus membawamu menemuinya langsung." ucap pria itu.

"Kita mau menemui siapa..?" tanyaku, tapi tak di jawab olehnya. Pria ini sungguh menyebalkan.

**Naruto POV Off**

Mereka memasuki salah satu tempat pemakaman di Jepang. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus bertanya pada pria itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab dan hanya berkata. "Akan ku katakan setelah kau melihatnya."

Mereka terus melangkah hingga berhenti pada tiga pusara.

**Deg**

'Perasaan apa ini...? Kenapa hatiku terasa sesak saat melihat pusara yang ada di depanku...? Dan aku merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat menyergap hatiku' batin Naruto bingung.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari mata safirnya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengusapnya agar pria yang ada di sampingnya tak melihatnya.

"Pu-pusara siapa ini...?" tanya Naruto suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Ini pusara sahabatku, Nara Shikamaru. Sekaligus tunanganmu Naruto. Dan dua pusara yang ada di sampingnya adalah pusara Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, orang tuamu."

"Tunangan..? Orang tua...?" Naruto memandang tak percaya ke arah pria itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menemukan keraguan dan kebohongan di wajahnya. Yang ada hanya keseriusan dan... kepedihan...?

"Jadi kau...?" tanya Naruto menggantung.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, aku adalah sahabat Shikamaru." Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, kemudian memandang nanar pusara Shikamaru. Kiba berjalan mendekati pusara itu, kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Di usapnya batu nisan yang bertuliskan Nara Shikamaru.

"Malam itu, hari pertunanganmu dengan Shika. Masih bisa ku ingat senyum bahagianya saat menyematkan cincin ini di jari manismu." Kiba memberikan sebuah cincin platina kepada Naruto. Dalam cincin itu terdapat ukira nama _**S.N.**_

"Tapi malam itu juga adalah malam terakhir aku melihat ia tersenyum bahagia, karena kalian mengalami kecelakaan. Shikamaru dan kedua orang tuamu meninggal ditempat kejadian. Sedangkan kau, menghilang dari tempat kejadian." jelas Kiba.

"Kupikir kau memang tidak ikut dengan mobil itu, karena jejakmu sama sekali tidak di temukan disana." jelas Kiba lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke...?" sebenarnya Naruto sedikit takut ketika menanyakan hal ini, entahlah dia pun tak tau alasannya.

"Sasukelah yang menabrak mobil mereka dan mengakibatkan mobil itu keluar dari jalur dan terjatuh ke jurang."

"A-apa kau bilang..?" kepala Naruto terasa pening ketika mendengar hal ini.

"Yah begitulah, sekarang kau bertunangan dengan orang yang telah membuatmu kehilangan tunangan dan orang tuamu. Tragis bukan...?" tanya Kiba, disertai tawa mirisnya.

Lutut Naruto terasa lemas, rasanya ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan cairan bening itu menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk pundaknya, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap kau mencari taunya sendiri dan bukan mendengar dariku." terdengar nada menyesal ketika Kiba mengucapkan itu. "Tapi, sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya dan semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." lanjutnya.

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar rumah Sasuke. Entah, apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah memasuki rumah itu. Dia pergi terlalu lama tanpa memberikan kabar pada Sasuke. Tapi, kini ia tak perduli lagi dengan pria itu, pria yang secara langsung menghancurkan hidupnya dan telah membohonginya.

Dengan langkah lesu ia memasuki rumah itu. Seperti dugaannya, Sasuke sudah menunggunya dan memberikan tatapan tajam seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Namun, tatapan itu sudah kehilangan kuasanya dan menjadikannya tak berarti apa-apa.

"Dari mana saja kau..?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Namun, saat ini tubuh dan hati Naruto terlalu lelah jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Namikaze Naruto." bentak Sasuke dan menahan lengan menatap tangan Sasuke yang menahan lengannya lalu dengan kasar ia menarik paksa lengannya agar terlepas dari Sasuke.

"Kau siapa..?" Naruto memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Na-naru, apa maksudmu dengan siapa..? Ini aku."

"Benar. Ini adalah kau tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Dan kau adalah tunanganku, tapi..." Naruto sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Apa benar kau adalah tunanganku..? Karena aku tidak pernah merasa kita pernah mengadakan pesta pertunangan."

"I-itu... " Sasuke terlihat gusar ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun dia bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kita bertunangan sebelum kau kecelakaan dan kau tidak mengingatnya samma sekali." jelas Sasuke.

"Bukan. Bukan aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi karena hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kita tidak pernah bertunangan." Sasuke terlihat semakin gusar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. " Aku memang bertunangan tapi bukan denganmu. Tapi dengam Nara Shikamaru."

"Na-naru. K-kau ... mengingatnya...?" tanya Sasuke terbata, matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Meskipun aku berharap begitu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati padaku dan menunjukan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Na-naru, kau salah paham. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto, berharap agar Naruto mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Salah paham..? Jadi kau menabrak mobil tunangan dan orang tuaku kau bilang itu salah paham." Naruto hampir menjerit ketika akan mengatakan itu.

"Naruto dengarkan aku dulu..." mohon Sasuke sarat akan permohonan terlihat dari matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa menipuku dan menjadikanku tunanganmu itu juga salah paham, Suke...?" air mata yang entah sejak kapan ada mengalir dengan sendirinya dari mata safirnya. Memikirkan selama 2 tahun ini ia terus di tipu Sasuke dan dengan bodohnya ia telah menyerahkan hatinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru. Aku begitu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku." suara Sasuke terdengar serak ketika mengatakan itu. Dari sudut matanya terlihat cairan bening yang terus mengalir semakin banyak.

"Bisakah kau mengembalikan semua yang telah kau renggut dariku..? Orang tuaku, tunanganku, ingatanku, dan... hatiku..?" tanya Naruto lirih, lalu tanpa menatap Sasuke ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tbc

**Thanks For : | Gray Areader | aichan14 | uzumakinamikazehaki | Fany Miyoko | Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester | Arum Junnie | Shikaru51 | Kaname | Atarashi ryuuna | Hyull | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Namikaze Asyifa | za hime | Baka55 | uchihaizumi67 | Guest | hanazawa kay | Ahn Ryuuki |.**

**Author Note : Huraiii chap ini selesai... .. Makasih buat yang tetep mo baca fic ini... :D. Jangan lupa ripiw yah... ^^/**


	9. Chapter 9

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : T+ ( Semi M )

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika semuanya lenyap namun kau ada maka aku pun juga akan tetap ada. Namun, jika semuanya ada tapi kau lenyap maka seluruh dunia akan menjadi asing bagiku...**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV On**

Sudah seminggu aku pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Dan sudah seminggu pula aku nenempati rumah ini, Kiba bilang rumah ini adalah rumah yang di beli Shikamaru untuk ku sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahan kita. Rumah ini terkesan minimalis namun sangat nyaman dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Benar-benar seperti rumah yang aku impikan.

**Naruto POV Off**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Naruto sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal tubuhnya sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat . Setelah seharian bekerja di cafe milik Kiba. Yah.. setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah Sasuke dia harus mencari pekerjaan dan untungnya dengan baik hati Kiba memberinya pekerjaan di salah satu cafe miliknya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan kanannya. Kosong... Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu sekarang ini Sasuke tak bersamanya. Biasanya pria itu selalu ada di sampingnya dan memeluknya posesif. Seperti ada lubang di hati Naruto dan seperti ada yang hilang...?

**'Bagaimana aku bisa melewati satu malam tanpa kau disisiku, Naru..?'**

Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke melintas dalam pikiran Naruto. Tapi, Naruto terlalu marah pada pria itu dan ini bukan seperti pertengkaran-pertengkaran biasanya. 'Belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukannya dan memikirkannya.' batin Naruto jengkel.

Karena, kantuk tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah ini. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah ruangan, di depan pintu ruangan itu terdapat ukiran nama **My Love.**

Naruto tertegun ketika melihat isi ruangan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali photonya dan seorang pria. Dia berjalan pada sebuah photo yang paling membuatnya tertarik. Di dalam photo itu tampak ia tengah menggunakan gaun yang sangat cantik dan seorang lelaki yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sangat tampan." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar ketika melihat photo itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa begitu beruntung, karena mendapatkanmu." lanjut Naruto, jemarinya mengusap wajah Shikamaru yang ada di photo itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Shikamaru dan ke dua orang tuanya. "Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu dulu. Melihat semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk ku." ucap Naruto lirih tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dengan sempurna dari sudut matanya. Kemarin, Kiba memberikan sebuah video. Ia bilang sebenarnya video ini akan diberikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Namun sayang, sebelum bisa memberikan video itu Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan. Karena itu sebagai sahabat Kiba lah yang memberikan video itu.

Bila waktuku tersisa untuk slalu disisimu...

Menjaga hatimu...

Aku'kan slalu mencoba berikan yang terbaik untuk kau miliki...

Tapi maafkanlah aku waktu ku hanya sesaat...

Aku tak bisa memiliki...

Menjaga cintamu...

Walau sesungguhnya hatiku... mencintaimu...

Memilikimu...

Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku...

Hapuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku...

Sungguh di batas asaku...

Hanya ingin kau bahagia jalani hidupmu...

Air mata Naruto semakin banyak saat mengingat isi video itu. Dia tau, itu hanya lagu yang dipilih Shikamaru karena lagu itu adalah lagu favoritnya. Tapi, entah mengapa lagu itu kini seperti menjadi kenyataan. Seperti kisah yang ia alami dan Shikamaru. Ia hapus air matanya. Entah mengapa dia seperti wanita jahat, karena sekarang yang ada di hatinya bukan hanya Shikamaru saja melainkan ada Sasuke juga.

"Naru-chan." tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu memanggil namanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Disana tampak Mikoto yang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Naru-chan. Kaasan sangat merindukanmu." ucap Mikoto sembari memeluk Naruto. Naruto sendiri terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sejujurnya... Naruto juga sangat merindukan wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri ini.

"Ka-Kaasan, apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada terkejut yang tak bisa ia tutupi. Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dalam.

"Menjemputmu. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, anak ku."

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Kau salah paham. Kaasan akan menceritakan semuanya. Sasuke sangat membutuhkanmu." jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar nama itu.

"Membutuhkanku...?" tanyanya ulang.

"Sasuke sakit, Naru. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu. Kaasan mohon, tinggallah disisinya setidaknya sampai ia sembuh. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun pada kami, bahkan jika kau ingin menuntut keluarga kami. Kami menerimanya."

Hati Naruto bagaikan teriris saat melihat Mikoto memohon kepadanya. Naruto sangat menyayanginya dan apa dia bilang..? Menuntut...? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu. "Baiklah Kaasan. Aku akan ikut denganmu." ucap Naruto akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Malam itu, keadaanmu benar-benar parah. Tubuhmu di penuhi luka dan bersimbah darah. Saat itu, saat Fugaku-kun memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kau kecelakaan dia sangat panik. Dan memaksa kami yang memiliki teman kepala rumah sakit untuk memasukkanmu keruang rawat inap tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun." Mikoto menghela nafasnya dan menatap sendu ke arah Naruto.

"Selama kau di rawat, Sasuke terus menjagamu. Dan selama itu juga dia harus menghadapi persidangan mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuamu. Saat itu memang mobil Sasuke yang menabrak mobil orang tuamu, tapi bukan dia yang mengendarainya. Melainkan supir kami Danzo, saat perjalanan pulang ia membawa mobil Sasuke dan mendadak ia terkena serangan jantung hingga mobil yang ia kemudikan oleng dan menabrak mobil orang tuamu."

"...Awalnya aku mengira maksud ia menyembunyikanmu adalah untuk melindungimu. Tapi ternyata aku salah... Naru apa kau tau sebelum kau lupa ingatan kau dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Namun selama ini ia selalu menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat, bahkan setelah kau bertunangan dengan Shikamaru. Cintanya tak pernah mati untukmu. Dan saat ia tahu kalau kau lupa ingatan. Anak itu berpikir Tuhan juga mendukungnya untuk memilikimu. Karena itu juga, ia sangat takut membawamu pulang. Takut ada yang mengenalimu, takut akan membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu. Bahwa tak ada dirinya sama sekali dalam hatimu." jelas Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto tertegun saat mendengar cerita Mikoto. Sejujurnya, Naruto sangat lega mendengar bahwa bukan Sasuke yang menyebabkan orang tuanya dan Shikamaru meninggal. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Karena sejak 2 tahun lalu ia terus saja dibohongi oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu Kaasan, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenernya dari dulu..? Dan baru mengatakannya sekarang...?"

"Maafkan Kaasan, Naru. Kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Awalnya kami bermaksud mengangkatmu sebagai anak, untuk menebus rasa bersalah kami pada Minato dan juga Kushina. Namun, Sasuke bersikeras menolaknya karena ingin menikahimu. Selama ini kami terus mengulur waktu pernikahan kalian dan berharap agar ingatanmu kembali. Karena kami tidak ingin Sasuke terus membohongimu."

"Seharusnya kalian menceritakan ini lebih awal." ujar Naruto lemah.

"Aku tau keluarga kami bersalah. Kaasan rela melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan keluarga kami, Naru. Kau tau, aku menyayangimu seperti putriku sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, lalu memeluk Mikoto. "Kaasan." ucap Naruto dalam pelukan Mikoto. "Maafkan kami, Naru." ucap Mikoto tulus, balas memeluk Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kaasan." seru Itachi begitu Naruto dan Mikoto sampai di depan ruang rawat Sasuke. Pria tampan itu dengan bersemangat menghampiri Mikoto dan Naruto.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Itachi-nii." sapa Naruto saat lelaki itu ada di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto singkat. "Aku tau kau pasti datang." ucapnya sesaat setelah melepas pelukannya. "Aisshh.. Bocah itu sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku." gerutunya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana keadaannya...?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi mengendikan bahunya asal. "Tidak ada kemajuan. Dia tak mau makan apapun. Bahkan, bubur yang sudah susah payah Kaasan buatpun tak ia hiraukan. Aisshh.. rasanya aku ingin sekali mencekeknya." Itachi terlihat sangat geram dengan kelakuan otouotunya itu.

"Sudah kuduga.." desah Mikoto. Kemudian ia menyentuh bahu Naruto. "Naru-chan maukah kau melihat keadaanya..?" pinta Mikoto, Naruto pun meengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dan menatap kosong kearah jendela. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Apa sangat menyenangkan tinggal di rumah sakit...?" Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Naru, benarkah ini kau...? Kau benar-benar Naruto...?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Naruto, dan tanpa membantah Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah buburnya Sasuke terus memandang Naruto.

"Naru, maafkan aku." ujar Sasuke saat Naruto meletakan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong.

"Meskipun aku tak bisa mengembalikan semua yang telah aku renggut darimu. Tapi, aku akan tetap minta maaf." ujar Sasuke tulus.

"Simpan maafmu sampai kau sembuh." sahut Naruto datar.

"Aku sudah sembuh." jawab Sasuke cepat. Dan entah mengapa itu justru terdengar lucu di telinga Naruto. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto. "Kau tersenyum...?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada takjub.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto cepat dan dingin, wajahnya langsung berubah lesu. 'Astaga, seandainya suasananya tidak seperti ini aku pasti sudah menertawainya habis-habisan.'batin Naruto.

"Naru.." panggil Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Jujur... Naruto selalu menyukai saat Sasuke memanggilnya seperti ini.

"Hmmm.." jawab Naruto dengan gumaman.

"Bolehkah aku tetap berada disisimu...? Bisakah biarkan aku terus melihatmu dalam jarak pandangku...?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terharu.

"Saat aku kehilanganmu. Saat kupikir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu kupikir duniaku sudah tamat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku menjalankan hidupku kelak." ucap Sasuke lirih, tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut air mata itu dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. "Maaf, karena sering membuatmu menangis." ucap Sasuke sesaat sebelum menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Naruto hanya diam, tidak membalas maupun menolak pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit sehari setelah Naruto menjenguknya. Dan ia bersikeras untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan bukan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Naruto sadar itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke agar ia yang merawatnya dirumah. Tapi, Naruto juga tak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Naruto memelototi Sasuke saat melihat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Naruto memang memutuskan untuk pisah kamar dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Kamar itu terlalu luas untuk ku." rengeknya manja seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang menolak memakan sayuran. (Modus... -.-)"

"Jangan mencari alasan, Suke." Naruto menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku tidak mencari alasan." jawab Sasuke sembari berjalan kearah Naruto dan beringsut naik ke ranjang. "Kamar itu menjadi menakutkan jika tidak ada kau." Sasuke menarik selimut hingga ke bagian leher.

"Lalu, selama ini kau tidur dimana...?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar dan menarik selimut yang membungkus Sasuke. "Dan jangan seenaknya tidur di tempat orang lain." lanjutnya.

"Selama kau tidak ada aku tidak pernah tidur disana." sahut Sasuke acuh dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang bermain tarik-tarikan selimut.

"Cih.. jangan berbohong lalu kau tidur dimana...? Di jalanan...?" tanya Naruto dan kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu..?" tanya Sasuke bingung dan kali ini ia tidak menarik selimut Naruto. Tapi ia justru menempelkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan menjadikan mereka satu selimut.

Karena kesal Narutopun melempar selimut itu sembarangan dan mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh tapi sia-sia karena tubuh Sasuke tak bergeser sedikitpun. "Kau tidak mau pakai selimut..?" tanya Sasuke polos dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Baiklah biar aku yang menghangatkanmu." tambahnya.

Naruto meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan..?" seru Naruto keras.

"Kalau aku tidak memelukmu kau bisa kedinginan honey..?" tangan Naruto berhenti meronta saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'honey' . Caranya melafalkan kata itu sudah bisa mencerminkan bagaimana besarnya perasaan Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dalam. "Rasanya menyenangkan bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi." ujar Sasuke lirih. Ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan Naruto, menghirup aroma masing-masing. Narutopun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa hangat, aman dan nyaman saat lengan itu kembali melingkupi dirinya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana...?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggesekan hidungnya dengan Naruto.

"Dimana kau tidur selama aku tidak ada...?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyisir lembut rambut biru dongker Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dikantor, di club, di mobil, diparkiran bahkan di emperan toko."

"APA..?" tanya Naruto terkejut langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa..? Kau...? Di emperan toko...?" Naruto bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tentu saja bisa." jawab Sasuke enteng. "Setiap malam aku selalu mabuk, dan begitu aku sadar aku sudah ada di tempat-tempat itu. Dan terakhir kali aku sudah terbaring di rumah sakit." lanjutnya.

"Apa kau mau merusak hidupmu..?" maki Naruto kesal.

"Bagiku hidupku sudah rusak tanpamu.." ujar Sasuke lirih dan mengecup kening Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto." ucap Sasuke lembut sebelum melumat bibir Naruto dalam dan menimbulkan bunyi kecupan yang semakin membangkitkan gairah. 'Astaga, berapa lama kami tidak melakukan ini...? Yang jelas aku benar-benar merindukannya.' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan menikahinya..?" tanya Kiba sambil membolak-balikkan undangan yang diberikan untuknya. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali saat Naruto memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kiba kau akan datang'kan..?"

"Tentu. Jika kau menginginkannya." sahut Kiba dingin dan menyesap kopi miliknya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya...?"

Ia mengendikkan bahunya samar. "Entahlah, aku masih merasa kecelakaan itu karena kelalaiannya." mereka terdiam sesaat tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan ikut bahagia bila kau bahagia." lanjut Kiba.

"Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu sering bertemu dengannya." ucap Sasuke dingin saat menjemput Naruto di cafe dan melihat Naruto tengah mengobrol dengan Kiba.

"Kenapa..? Bukankah kau mengenalnya juga."

"Hanya sebatas kenal tidak lebih." jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Kalau dengan tunanganku...? Nara Shikamaru...? Apa kau mengenalnya...?" tanya Naruto sedikit meledek.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya, kemudian ia menoleh cepat dan memandang Naruto tidak suka.

"Tunangan...? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tunanganmu, Hah...? Tunanganmu itu aku, bukan pria berambut rusa itu."

"Be-berambut rusa...? Hei, bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada orang yang sudah meninggal...?"

"Kenapa...? Kau mengingatnya..? Kau masih menyukainya..?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah. Aku'kan hanya bertanya." sahut Naruto kesal.

"Jangan mencoba memancingku nona Namikaze. Atau aku bisa menyerangmu saat ini juga." Naruto bergidik saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Su-suke, ini di pinggir jalan."

"Kau pikir aku peduli." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Thanks For : | uchihatachibana | Nara Kiki | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | ollanara511 | Ayuni Yukinojo | uchihaizumi67 | shikaru51 | uzumakinamikazehaki | wawatvxq | Namikaze Asyifa | ini dee | mifta cinya | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Nara Kamijo | Fany Miyoko | Ahn Ryuuki |.**

**Author Note : Yaampun akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa... (****.)****. Makasih buat semua yang selalu ngikutin cerita ini dari pertama sampe akhir... :'). Ei, seneng bemget bisa nyelesaiin fic ini. :D. Sampe ketemu di fic Ei yang lain... (^.^)#**

**Jaaa Minaaaaa... (^-^)#**


End file.
